NYC: Best Friends
by shadowwolf547
Summary: One shot. Everyone has one of those friends that can get you to do absolutely anything. For Haley, her friend comes in the form of a Halfa.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the shows, wish I did though.**

* * *

 **Best Friends**

Sometimes people don't realize it, but everyone has that one friend who can get you to do absolutely anything. Many people find that hard to believe, thinking they would notice if a person can get to do something they normally wouldn't, but sometimes you just don't realize.

There are signs to figure out who that person is though.

If they enter your house without knocking, raid your fridge without asking, they practically live at your house to the point some of their stuff is laying around your room, they're all signs of that friend.

This friend has a hold over you, power to the point you'll probably wake up one day in a jail cell with your friend saying we're doing that again next week. For Haley Long that friend is no one other than Danielle Fenton.

Haley wasn't sure why, but the second that girl runs or flies off, she just has to follow. It's like she is hypnotised to follow the ghost hybrid child. No matter what she does, Haley is always right behind, if not beside her.

Today was no exception.

The young Phantom and her family- okay most her family, _THE_ Phantom was staying home doing the hero thing- had apparently decided to take a small vacation in New York City. According to Danielle, Jazz had convinced the rest of the Fentons to go, as all the other times they came to New York it was over business and they had to leave before catching any of the sights or malls.

Danielle had quickly became bored with the sightseeing though and dragged Haley off, with the first place they headed towards, of course, being the skate park. It wasn't one of Haley's favourite things to do, in fact it made it to the top five things she least like to do, but somehow Dani had convinced her to go with her and stay.

At first, Haley admitted it was kind of fun. Dani, after getting her board out the Fenton RV and stealing Jake's board from his room, shredded the skate park, teaching Haley as she went along. She also didn't leave her. Usually she got too excited and rode off, leaving Haley by herself, but not today. Dani never really left her side.

It was one of Haley's better days at the Skate park, well that was until Dani went onto the halfpipe and did some move that definitely got the boys interested. The second she landed and stopped, the boys all crowded around her, which wasn't too surprising, her looks usually got the boys' attention by now.

Danielle was a young fourteen year old girl with a lovely figure, which she gained by fighting ghosts and training with Phantom and Red Huntress all the time. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue that sparkled whether the sun touch them or not and it was very hard not to like the girl's personality, very high spirited and friendly.

Haley had no hope of keeping the girl to herself when it came to the skate park. She was always the centre of attention, whether because of her looks or skills and boldness on a board, Which brought Haley to the next problem. A reason why she doesn't like being at the skate park with Danielle.

"Ah, are you sure about this Dani?" Haley asked nervously, feeling sweat forming on his forehead and sliding down her face. The two girls were surrounded by skaters, Dani on one side, Haley, the other with a ramp between them while an apple sat on top of the young Chinese girl's head. "I don't think this is safe."

"Don't worry Haley, I got this." Dani yelled back, giving her younger friend a thumbs up, reinforcing her claims. Sadly though, it didn't give the girl high hopes. "Are you ready?"

"NO!" Haley yelled, though if Dani had heard it she wasn't paying any attention.

"GREAT!" Dani kicked off the ground as hard as she could, speeding down the cement towards the young twelve year old. Haley watched as she got closer and closer, more sweat starting to pour down in places she didn't even knew she could sweat.

As the young Phantom went up the ramp, Haley could no longer watch and snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the collision that awaited her. She waited and waited, not opening her eyes until when she had suddenly heard the skateboard landing behind her rolling away.

Afterwards, she opened her eyes and examined her body, patting everything down, stunned that nothing was wrong. Well that and that the apple on her head was now gone, otherwise it would have entered her line of vision as it fell off her head as she looked down.

Looking behind her, Haley couldn't but smile seeing Danielle standing bit away from her, one hand on her skateboard that was kicked up while the other held the apple out for her to see.

"Told ya I got it." Dani grinned, taking a bite out of the apple and getting a cheer of applause from the crowd. She was instantly swarmed with boys, some high-fiving her others, patting her back. A couple had even handed her slips of paper, which Haley, from every book she'd read and show or movie she'd watch, figured it was their numbers.

Haley was a little of jealous of that. No matter where Dani went she could easily make friends and have people gather around her. It was like a super power, like some ghost mix with siren power that only she had, seeing as her older cousin definitely couldn't do that.

Dani smiled at each one of them, laughing joyfully before starting to make her way out of the crowd dropping her board and rolling over to the Chinese girl. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not." Haley said a bit strained. "Can we go now?" Dani quickly kicked her board up, Haley taking that as a yes, and the two left the park and Dani's fans behind, to their dismay. Some of them complained at her leaving, which Dani just turned around and winked at them teasingly before catching up to Haley.

"So are you going to call them?" Haley asked, looking over to her friend as she caught up. Dani blinked at her for a moment before a light bulb went off.

"Nah, they didn't seem my type." Dani replied gathering the slips into one hand and throwing them into a bin. "Besides I don't believe in long distances relationships."

"But you travel all the time with Danny, surely you could go hey I'm in the area I'll go visit my boyfriend." Haley replied, moving her arms around reinforcing her point.

"Who said I was straight." Haley stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide watching Dani as she took a few more steps before looking back with grin.

"You're a lesbian? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend you should have told me already…" Haley asked going into a rant, getting a few of the people passing by attention. Dani looked at each and every one of them with nervous smile, her face turning a bright shade of red before covering Haley mouth.

"Haley, I was kidding." Dani replied, taking her hand away from the girl mouth once she knew she was calm again. "At least, I'm think I'm kidding."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused as the two girls started to walk again.

"I don't know! I'm may be fourteen biologically but I'm only four chronologically, I don't really know who I'm interested in." Dani answered, scanning over all the different displays that the shops had out. "In fact the only time I kissed someone well, you know."

"Right." Haley blushed, her eyes now darting anywhere but at the older girl, trying to distract herself.

"Hey, do you want to bug your brother?" Dani asked instantly getting a smile from Haley.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" The two then darted off, with a laugh.

It didn't take the two long to find Jake and Rose, especially after they transformed to fly over to the most likely place they'd be, their apartment. Well, their share apartment. Trixie and Spud lived there as well, though neither was there at the moment.

As they entered by phasing through a wall, Dani quickly heard noises from the bedroom to the right near the front door. She couldn't make anything out but knew instantly it was Jake.

"They're in their room." Dani said as she returned to her human form running over to the close door where muffled sounds could be heard, Haley right behind her. "Take my hand."

"What, why?"

"I'm going to go invisible, phase through the door and scare them, you in?" She asked, her hand stretched out to the young dragon. Haley stopped to considered it for a moment before shrugging at the thought.

"Why not?" Haley replied with devilish smile, taking the girl's hand. Dani smirked as she turned the two invisible and went through the door, neither one of them ready of what was on the other side.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed a second later a lot of cursing and yelling coming from behind the door.

 **BF**

"My eyes, my eyes!" Dani yelled as she sat on Haley's bed, rubbing them furiously. "I have seen a lot of stuff on the computer before but that… that, that's at the top of the scarred for life list! I can't unsee that!"

"I will never get that image out of my head." Haley spoke slowly, laying on her bed looking up to the ceiling. "That was more of my brother than I ever wanted to see. Wait a minute, you look stuff up on the computer?"

"What about Rose, God!" Dani replied, feeling Haley eyes on her while ignoring the question, passing a glanced at her friend. "I can't believe she was into that."

"Don't remind me." Haley replied, dropping her head on her pillow and closing her eyes only to reopen them, realizing it was worse. "I'll never be able to look at them the same again."

"I won't be able to sleep after that." Dani complained shivering. "Next time let's just do something that'll land us in jail, because that is a whole lot better."

"I would second that, but for now on I'm not following you." Haley responded. "Whatever it is, no matter how cool it sounds, I'm _NEVER_ following you again."

"Wanna go to this kids night club I've been hearing about today?" Dani asked, suddenly sounding better with her head hovering over Haley's.

"Okay." Haley sighed in annoyance. ' _Why can't I say no to her?'_

* * *

 **AN:** Another one shot done.

Hey guys, thought I'll try a crossover one shot, you know do something different. I thought these two would be amusing too put together and being I went with a best friend theme I definitely thought Danielle, being who she is, would be the "I can get you to do anything I want" type of friend to Haley.

I'm thinking of doing another if you guys are interested. So... I hope you enjoyed it. Cya around readers.


End file.
